


Summertime

by Zeldonyx_Hangie_Skypotter



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Multi, i love BMC so much, one sided pining (but not really), this is my first fic ever so go easy on me please
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:12:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldonyx_Hangie_Skypotter/pseuds/Zeldonyx_Hangie_Skypotter
Summary: Christine and Jeremy go to a college program, and Michael is sad. (bad summary but I don't care)





	1. Chapter One (creative name, i know)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfiction ever and I don't know how well this is gonna go, so I'm open to constructive criticism, but go easy! If they seem OOC, something seems out of place, or if there are any typos, please tell me. I owe a lot to high_functioning_fangirl; because of their help, advice, and AMAZING fics, I decided to write my own! Thank you so much! Comments and Kudos will keep this whole thing going- if it gets no feedback, I'm bailing (probably not though). Please enjoy! Bye!

The park was quiet. Jeremy sat on his favorite bench, underneath the biggest tree next to the pond. A lot of people liked the spot, and though Jeremy didn't know it, it was a favorite hang out of Michael's. He sent a text to his step-brother Evan: _“hey r u free l8r? we havent hung out in a while. how u been?”_

“Jeremy!”

Jeremy looked up from his phone at the sound of Christine’s voice. She was running up to him, smiling broadly, with an obvious spring in her step.

“What is it?” he asked, turning the screen off.

“You know how I sent that letter to NYU asking about the Tisch summer theater program? Well, I just got a letter back saying they would love to have me there! They enclosed two bus tickets, so that means we can go together! Isn't that great?” She said everything in a rush, no doubt brimming with happiness.

“Yeah, that’s awesome! When do we leave?” Jeremy replied, a grin on his face.

Christine jumped in almost before Jeremy finished speaking. “In three days! They wanted me there as soon as possible so I could show them what I can do! I know it's not long from now, but I know it’ll work out. You should start packing- I already have all of my stuff taken care of. I don't want us to rush around on the day we leave because I know you'll forget something important.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. Oh. Hmm.”

"What?"

"Shouldn't we tell Evan and Michael?"

"Oh, probably. We can meet at my house in- twenty minutes?"

“Alright. I’ll tell them. See you later!” Jeremy got up and left, not before giving her a quick peck on the cheek.


	2. not a chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read below

Im rewriting the fic with high_functioning_fangirl and one of my other friends. so, yeah. it'll be way better the second time, I promise!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short! The rest wont be like this, I hope...
> 
> Help to make this fic not as terrible provided by JustTopaz and high_functioning_fangirl (lots of thanks to them both)


End file.
